With a Few Good Friends
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Clyde Donovan invita a Craig Tucker y a Tweek Tweak a pasar todo un verano con él en Texas ¡Convirtiendo así el mejor verano de sus jóvenes vidas! ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar en un verano? ¿Habrá un amor de verano? Creek & Clybe
1. Chapter 1

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 1/(¿?)

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>With a Few Good Friends I<strong>  
>'¡Moving!'<p>

Clyde Donovan miraba tranquilamente una porno mientras bebían una malteada de fresa, estaba conectado al Facebook, Messenger pero, ninguno de sus mejores amigos entraba a línea por eso había decidido abrir una página porno y ver de todo un poco. Realmente la pornografía era muy fantasiosa y eso era tan trágico para el ya que el soñaba tener a cinco mujeres complaciéndolo al mismo tiempo pero, esas cosas sólo ocurrían en sus miles de sueños húmedos. Veía desde la pornografía heterosexual hasta la homosexual y cuando su aburrimiento o más bien soledad veía uno que otro vídeo lesbianico. Después de todo… era un bisexual y no le veía ningún problema ver de todo un poco del maravilloso mundo del internet porno.

— ¡Mierda! Este vídeo es tan aburrido… —clickea en la parte superior y cierra la página de incognito de Google Chrome ya que sus padres no eran consientes de todo lo que hacía en la Internet. Empuja su silla de ruedas hacia atrás, su aburrimiento era tanto que da vueltas una y otra vez hasta que el sonido del Messenger lo interrumpe anunciado que se ha conectado su querido amigo Tweek. Nuevamente acerca la silla hasta el escritorio y responde al saludo de su amigo rubio paranoico, adicto al café.

Tweek dice: ¡AGH! Hola Clyde ¿cómo estás?  
>DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: Bastante aburrido. Es una mierda vivir en Texas, tú tienes suerte por vivir en California.<br>Tweek dice: Aquí no es un buen lugar para vivir. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que se que los extraterrestres vendrán a los Ángeles y nos mataran a todos ¡mucha presión!  
>DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: Pero hay chicas hermosas ahí ¿por qué no te consigues a una chica rubia y te la llevas a la cama? Yo en tu lugar haría muchas cosas estando en California.<br>Tweek dice: ¡Jamás! deben estar llenas de infecciones y enfermedades sexuales…, Craig me comentó que tu primera vez debe ser especial.  
>DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: Craig es un marica. Debes conseguirte a una chica y penetrarla hasta que te corras dentro de ella mínimo unas tres veces.<br>Tweek dice: ¡AGH!

En ese preciso momento la pequeña ventanita del Messenger indica que Craig Tucker -líder del pequeño team de los tres chicos- acababa de iniciar sesión. Inmediatamente Tweek agrega a la conversación a Tucker y Clyde comienza a perder color…, Craig seguramente le enviaría un virus nuevamente. Anteriormente Craig le había enviado un link por el Hotmail de una página pornografía y al momento de abrirla su computadora fue infectada de los peores virus que una computadora podía recibir y todo fue porque le había hecho una "pequeña broma" al rubio del grupo; Clyde no quería que Tweek le temiese por siempre a los muñecos de ventrílocuo, sólo estaba jugando cuando por la webcam le había enseñado a 'Billy' el muñeco que salía en la película "Dead Silence" Tweek no durmió por dos días a causa del miedo a que se le apareciera el muñeco a un lado de su cama y le arrancase la lengua si llegará a gritar.

DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: ¡Hola Craig! ¿Qué tal tus clases de dibujo?  
>§~~ Craig Tucker ~~§ dice: Tweek ya me pasó la conversación que tenían antes de que yo entrase ¿adivina que, Clyde? Un amigo de la clases de guitarra me ha pasado una maravillosa página porno ¿quieres que te pasé el link? Según Kenneth es la mejor página del mundo ¡100% de que tu masturbación será una de las mejores!<p>

'Little Clyde' se emociona un poco tras leer aquello que escribía Tweek ¡Oh Holy Shit! Había visitado casi todas las páginas porno que había en la internet ¡necesitaba conocer esa página!

DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: ¿Me pasas el link?  
>Tweek dice: ¡AGH! ¡¿Cómo pueden ver esas cosas?<br>DJ Clyde Donovan ~Call 69-9-69~ dice: Te enseñan muchas cosas, Tweek y no lo digo literalmente.

— ¡Clyde! Llegó Bebe; está abajo esperando —grita su madre desde abajo. Donovan escribe rápidamente en la computadora avisando que se retirara pues su amada novia rubia acaba de llegar y le habría prometido llevarla al cine a "no ver la película" no sin antes rogarle a Craig que le enviase el link por el Hotmail. Cierra sesión, sale de su cuarto para llegar hasta la sala en dónde su madre le enseñaba a su pareja sus fotografías de bebé ¡desnudo!

— ¡Mamá!

* * *

><p>El reloj de la computadora marcaba las 3:30 a.m. Clyde abre el Hotmail. Comienza a escribir sobre el espacio en blanco la gran noticia que le habían dado sus padres:<p>

_¡Chicos! Mis padres los han invitado a pasar el verano conmigo ¡deben convencer a sus padres a que los dejen venir! Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho este verano y de paso les puedo presentar a Bebe. No sean unos maricas y vengan a pasar sus vacaciones de verano conmigo ¡habrá mucha diversión! Y seguramente se nos ocurran ideas nuevas para nuestras historias de FanFiction. ¡Espero con ansias su respuesta! ¡Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo dormir!_

Envía el mensaje electrónico a las dos direcciones y con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro cae rendido a su vieja cama apestosa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: Pequeña secuela de 'Our Strange Friendship' y el comienzo de una nueva historia. Debo descansar un poco de 'Sea Lo Que Sea Será' y por el momento me dedicaré a escribir esta historia y además de seguir escribiendo OneShots/Drabbles. Espero que esta nueva propuesta les agrade.

Historia dedicada principalmente a **Gabi17** & **BlueHakaze**.

¡Nos leemos!  
><em>Shinigami Out.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 2/(¿?)

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>With a Few Good Friends II<br>'¡Welcome!'

El cuerpo desnudo de Donovan era levemente tapado con el cobertor color blanco. Estaba en posición de boca arriba su cama era un verdadero desastre, podía estar así la cama por meses con las mismas fundas y sabanas y el jamás le tomaría la importancia suficiente a ese higiene que su madre y su novia le hacían recordar todo el tiempo. La baba escurría se deslizaba a un lado, y el continuaba tal y como llegó al mundo y nada podía perturbar ese gran sueño húmedo que tenía en esos instantes. Las cortinas eran lo suficientes gruesas para tapar las luces del sol, el reloj digital que estaba encima del televisor marcaba las doce del mediodía y Clyde Donovan continuaba en el mundo de los sueños. Una erección comenzó a notarse y una boba sonrisa se dibujaba en su sueño al momento de abrazar la almohada más cercana.

El resto de la habitación al igual que la cama era un completo desastre. Varias botellas de soda estaban llenas de un líquido que parecía ser orina, ya que prácticamente Clyde Donovan vivía en su habitación todo el día. Sólo salía para salir con Bebe y no necesitaba bajar hasta la cocina ya que el tenia un pequeño refrigerador en su habitación al igual que su propio baño.

El era completamente feliz estando en su habitación. Su mejor amigo, Kevin Stoley; parecía ser el único ser que en verdad lo entendía. Ya que Stoley ni siquiera se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles como Bebe los hacía notar. Bebe siempre le reclamaba que era era un sucio, vago, pervertido o un adicto a la comida mexicana. Y Stoley era todo lo contrario, cuando invitaba al pelinegro a desvelarse toda una noche jugando videojuegos o viendo un buen anime hentai que Kevin traía de vez en cuando. Anteriormente se habían masturbado juntos y se habían ayudado mutuamente -gracias a esas pequeñas travesuras supo que era un jodido bisexual- claro que Bebe no era consciente de esa pequeña aventurilla entre buenos amigos. Pero, todo cambio cuando Stoley le había comenzado a hablar sobre una pequeña página web en dónde podías publicar cualquier tipo de historia de tus series, películas, videojuegos favoritos y gracias a esa página a su vida llegaron las amistades de Craig y Tweek.

Le gustaba las platicas que tenía con el rubio paranoico adicto al café, consideraba a Tweek Tweak como un ser único. Era más que seguro que jamás hallaría a un ser como Tweeky. Y Craig era simpático a veces… pero, cuando le decía o le insinuaba algo pervertido al rubio, llegaba ser un verdadero monstruo sobreprotector. Y las consecuencias era tener que llevar su gabinete a la casa de su pelinegro amigo a que este le quitase todos esos espantosos virus -cortesía Tucker-.

—Clyde —llama Bebe desde el otro lado de la puerta—Ya son las dos de la tarde y debemos ir hasta el aeropuerto para recoger a tus amigos.

Pasaron unos quince minutos desde que Bebe llamó y Clyde continuaba con una notable erección y su cuarto seguía cubierto en la oscuridad. Bebe tuvo que llamar a la madre del castaño pervertido para que le abriese la puerta. La madre del castaño tomó la llave de la puerta y la insertó para poder abrir esa maldita puerta de una vez, al abrir la puerta encendió la luz y lo que Mrs. Donovan y Bebe observaron fue totalmente desagradable y perturbador. ¡Clyde se acaba de correr cuando abrieron la maldita puerta!

— ¡CLYDE DONOVAN! —grita su madre causando que el castaño por fin despierte y caiga de la cama por los gritos de su madre, se golpea fuertemente la cabeza con el buró que está al lado de su cama y suelta un gemido lastimero, se da cuenta de su desnudez se cubre con un par de revistas play boy que estaban debajo de la cama provocando que su madre frunza el seño y Bebe se tape su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Ahora mismo vas al baño y quiero que bajes en diez minutos, Clyde Donovan!

El castaño se incorpora rápidamente y entra al cuarto del baño. Mrs. Donovan sale de la habitación, Bebe ve el estado lamentable de la habitación y decide recoger un poco mientras que su novio se ducha.

Pasan los diez minutos y Clyde sale del cuarto de baño y todo el vapor que se guardó sale al exterior, el castaño sólo tenía una toalla cubriendo su intimidad y otra toalla sobre sus hombros. Al ver como su habitación estaba totalmente recogida y ordenada casi muere ahí mismo cuando observa como su novia llenaba una bolsa negra con ¡sus revistas pornográficas!

— ¡¿Qué haces, Bebe? —grita Donovan a punto de desmayarse al ver su sagrada colección en esa bolsa oscura. Bebe dirige su vista a donde está su novio parado y con su cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Tiro lo que no es necesario.

—Pero ¡son necesarias! —protesta el castaño. Bebe deja la bolsa en un rincón, va hasta donde está la puerta y le coloca seguro.

—No son necesarias si me tienes aquí y ahora —se deja caer en la cama provocativamente y Clyde capta la señal al momento. —Castígame…, me he portado mal.

—Eres una traviesa…

* * *

><p>Tweek se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del aeropuerto de San Antonio, Texas. Ya había pasado media hora desde que había salido de aquel infernal avión y no visualizaba a Clyde en ninguna parte. Su viaje había estado totalmente horrible y cuando quiso ir al baño estaba ocupado pues una pareja de novios cogían en ese pequeño cubículo, aquel panorama lo había perturbado y traumado de por vida. ¿Cómo es que podían coger así como así? ¿dónde quedaba el amor y lo tierno? ¿por qué no podían… ser más PUROS?<p>

— ¡AGH! ¡¿Dónde estás, Clyde? —se jala sus rubios cabellos a tal punto de arrancarse una gran cantidad de cabello pero, cuando está a punto de jalar más fuerte siente como dos manos lo detienen, ladea la cabeza y observa el rostro imperturbable de Tucker.

—No te jales el cabello, Tweekers —esa voz era tan…, grave y masculina.

Tweek continua viendo aquel rostro y sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmín muy rojizo, relaja sus brazos y sus muñecas que eran sostenidas por Tucker pierden fuerza y se relaja totalmente. Había observado a Craig a través de la web cam, pero tenerlo aquí mismo frente a frente no se podía describir de ninguna manera. Oh Dios…, la presión lo terminaría matando.

—Ngh… Cra-aig… —sus oraciones estaban cargadas de nerviosismo y temor. Craig nota eso y suelta las muñecas de Tweak. Se sienta un lado del rubio y observa las ¡ocho maletas! del rubio. ¿Qué carajos se había traído Tweek desde California? De su bolsillo del suéter azul oscuro y se puede apreciar la cabecilla de Stripes y Tweek salta y ahoga un grito al ver al cobayo saliendo de ese lugar que no era nada normal para una mascota. Craig saca a Stripes de aquel lugar y se lo entrega a Tweek.

—No podía dejarlo con Ruby, decidí que lo mejor era traerlo conmigo.

— ¡AGH! —el cobayo se acomoda en las pequeñas manos del rubio y se hace bolita para dormir un poco.

—Tranquilo Tweekers; Stripes es un buen chico y no te haría daño. Sólo muerde a la gente que no me agrada y no sé cómo el pequeño Stripes sabe quien me desagrada y quien no, pero tú le has caído bastante bien.

Tweek asiente torpemente y decide que lo mejor es preguntarle cómo le ha ido con su viaje, tal vez fue mejor que el suyo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el -ngh- viaje, Craig?

—Fue una mierda total, los aeropuertos de New York son una mierda, tuve que despertarme temprano para no agarrar tráfico, no puedo creer todo lo que tuve que hacer para venir hasta aquí, el bastardo pervertido de Clyde es un estúpido al llamarme marica en ese estúpido Hotmail y lo peor es que también iba para ti ese Hotmail… cuando lo vea, el muy bastardo…

—No lo golpees, es un buen amigo. Puede llegar a ser algo tonto -ngh- pero es un buen amigo—Tweek sonríe y Craig ladea su rostro hacia otro lado, las sonrisas del menor era tan encantadoras que no podía seguir diciendo todo aquello, esa sonrisa…, era tan…, única y especial. — ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus clases de dibujo y pintura?

Tucker se incorpora rápidamente y despeja su mente de aquellos pensamientos maricas.

—Me ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Tweekers.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! —grita una voz.

Los dos chicos dirigen su vista hacia donde se escucha la voz y observan como Clyde corre hasta ellos. Donovan se detiene y queda un metro de distancia de sus dos grandes amigos, los tres se miran y presienten que aquel verano podía ser el más especial de sus jóvenes vidas. Bebe observa a lo lejos a su novio y a sus dos amigos de línea y… siente algo extraño al ver a esos tres reunidos por fin.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Oh! No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero ¡tengan fe en mí! Las cosas se pondrán totalmente J-U-G-O-S-A-S al transcurrir de los capítulos ¡Ah! Increíblemente feliz de iniciar este nuevo proyecto y dando a finalizar después de varios meses mi historia '_Sea Lo Que Sea Será_' y ¡**OH HOLY SHIT**! Este fic no debe pasar a más de 10 capítulos o juro que me tienen el derecho de matarme por hacer OTRA historia LARGA.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
><em>Shinigami Out.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 3/(¿?)

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

Gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritos y principalmente gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>With a Few Good Friends III<br>'¡Hoy Nada Hay Que Hacer!'

El transcurso del aeropuerto a la casa de los Donovan se llevaba a cabo con bastante tranquilidad, los chicos no paraban de bromear entre sí. En los asientos traseros se encontraban Craig junto con Tweek, el rubio no paraba de acariciar al cobayo de nombre Stripes; Craig a ver la escena que le regalaba el rubio inconscientemente provocaba que una sonrisa boba se formara en sus labios. Tweek se veía de lo más adorable con esa playera de Aeropostal color verde junto con sus bermudas con un estilo militar, el cabello rubio se movía de una manera bastante elegante cuando el aire chocaba en el rostro de Tweek. Hubiese apreciado más a Tweak si no hubiese sido que Clyde había comenzado a decirle lo tierno que se veía al observar de esa manera a su rubio amigo, el menor de los tres se encogió en su asiento y ladeó su cabeza para ver el paisaje de le otorgaba el estado de Texas.

La Hummer H2 de Clyde era tan _cool_ que los autos que iban de ambos lados de la carretera eran mierda comparado con aquella belleza de transporte. Bebe Stevens escuchaba las conversaciones que tenía su novio con los amigos de Clyde, simplemente se limitaba a oír y reír cuando era necesario. Ver de aquella forma a Clyde le hizo sonreír internamente, su novio al fin podría pasar el mejor verano de su vida y al fin tendría más amistades que ese chico raro de nombre Kevin Stoley. Le desagradaba ver como el castaño era "absorbido" a aquel extraño mundo de ciencia ficción; Kevin era un chico agradable pero el único amigo que tenía era su pareja y temía que este pasara más tiempo con el pelinegro que con ella.

Tweek observaba a través de la ventana y sintió tanta paz al ver que no era como la ruidosa ciudad en dónde vivía. No había mucha gente en las calles y eso lo provocaba felicidad, pasaría un hermoso verano sin esa gran presión sobre sus hombros, primer verano que no trabajaría en la cafetería. Al principio creyó que sería una mala idea viajar hasta Texas pero una vez estando aquí, se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Inhala todo el aire que puede y exhala lentamente… todo estaba tan pacifico y con la mascota de Craig sobre su regazo, lo tranquilizaba aun más.

—Llegamos chicos, mis padres morirán cuando los conozcan…, y traten de no hacer enojar a mi mamá o tenderemos problemas —. Los chicos tomaron eso como una broma y comenzaron a reírse, pero la sonrisa de Clyde se borró cuando millones de situaciones vergonzosas llegaron en su mente, y en todas esas bochornosas escenas los protagonistas eran su amada madre; Betsy Donovan y el.

Estacionó la Hummer a un lado de la banqueta y el primero en bajarse fue Clyde ya que tendría que abrirle la puerta a su querida novia, Bebe. Craig fue el segundo en bajar y con tan sólo tener un pie sobre el pavimento se estiró como un gato, sus músculos estaban tiesos ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado y el culo le ardía horriblemente. Tweek hizo lo mismo que Craig sólo que dejó primero a Stripes en el asiento para estirarse libremente, ya después de eso nuevamente tomó al cobayo entre sus manos y cerró la puerta trasera de la Hummer de Clyde que cuando se las enseñó en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto comenzó a presumir que era lo mejor que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina y entraron por ahí. La cocina estaba pintada de un amarillo y todo estaba sumamente limpio y todo en su lugar, Clyde les dijo a los chicos que esperaran en la sala y el les llamaría a sus padres. Bebe fue detrás del castaño y Craig comenzó a inspeccionar la casa del castaño que se volvería su hogar por todo un verano eterno. Tweek con miedo de quedarse solo en esa extraña casa siguió a Craig y cuando el pelinegro se detuvo, chocó con la ancha espalda del mayor de los tres. Craig ladeó su cabeza en dirección del rubio que lo miraba con terror en su mirada y comenzaba temblar con su Stripes en ambas manos temblorosas.

—Ten cuidado, Tweek.

Craig se instaló en el sofá rojo y Tweek se sentó en el otro sofá, manteniendo su distancia, no quería que Craig lo odiase por ser tan jodidamente distraído porque siendo así tendrían problemas con el mayor por todo el verano y no quería que Tucker lo odiase ¡Oh Jesús! Eso era tanta presión que moriría ahí mismo.

Bebe rompió aquel incomodo ambiente que pasaba el rubio y les indico con una seña de que la siguieran. Los llevó hasta el patio trasero en donde había una piscina y la madre de Clyde se encontraba dentro de la piscina y el padre se encontraba asando una pequeña carne asada para los nuevos invitados.

—Bienvenidos chicos. Sus madres y yo tuvimos una conversación por el Messenger cuando ustedes habían salido de sus respectivas ciudades hasta aquí.

—Es un placer conocerla personalmente, Mrs. Donovan.

— ¡Ack! también es un placer conocerla, Mrs. Donovan —Tweek hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo lentamente —. Seguramente mi mamá ya le habrá contado todas las medicinas que debo tomar.

—No te preocupes, Tweek. Tu mamá ya me pasó todos los nombres que los medicamentos que tomas.

Craig hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír todo aquello, le gustaba que Tweek consumiera aquellos medicamentos que ni necesitaba en un primer lugar, el no era ningún loco que necesitaba tranquilizantes y todas esas mierdas.

—Chicos, en unos minutos estará listo la cena, vayan poniendo la mesa para cenar, esta noche habrá un buen clima —habla Roger Donovan.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar una maravillosa cena con los padres del castaño, Clyde llevó a Bebe hasta su casa mientras que Craig y Tweek comenzaba a desempacar todas sus pertenencias en el cuarto de Clyde. Craig dormiría en un colchón inflable mientras que Tweek dormiría con Clyde, ya que el sofá que estaba en la habitación tenía pequeños residuos de la pequeña aventura que había tenido Clyde con Bebe antes de ir por sus amigos. La habitación ahora estaba ordenada y ambos estaban a gusto al igual que Stripes.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 11: 00 pm y Clyde entró a su habitación y vio como Tweek ya tenía puesta su pijama y Craig solamente tenía unos bermudas y su pecho al descubierto. Por su mente llegó la idea de que ya no podría seguir durmiendo desnudo ya que seguramente Craig le haría una maldad cuando estuviese dormido.

Craig puso el colchón a un lado de la cama del castaño -precisamente en donde podía ver claramente a Tweek- cuando hacia todo aquello, Tweek lo observaba atentamente y Stripes descansaba en la almohada del rubio. Clyde al ver como el rubio observaba a su amigo pelinegro, se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro… su cuarto apestaba a "tensión sexual" y el no era el responsable de aquella tensión. Clyde sabía que Tweek tenía "ciertos sentimientos" hacia Craig y por eso se comportaba torpemente cuando Tucker estaba cerca y por eso se ponía más nervioso de lo normal.

Craig terminó de acomodar su cama temporal y se acostó viendo a Tweek que lo veía de esa manera, las mejillas del rubio se cubrieron de un color rosa al ver como esos ojos lo miraban de esa manera que lo mataba internamente, rápidamente se acostó del lado derecho para evadir aquella mirada, Stripes aun dormía en su almohada pero eso no le importó por ese momento. Clyde apago las luces de su cuarto y todo se sumió a la oscuridad, sólo las luces de la luna penetraba la ventana -ahora despejada, ya que no tenía esa manta negra que impedía que entrara luz- al instante Clyde se entregó a Morfeo, dormía boca abajo y su cabeza descansaba en la almohada de funda color azul oscuro.

—No tienes el peluche que te envié por correo, me habías dicho que dormías con "é" todas las noches.

Tweek se levantó de la cama y fue hasta una de sus muchas maletas y de ahí sacó un peluche de una taza de café que tenía cosido "I Love NY and Coffe" volvió a acostarse a un lado del castaño evitando a toda costa de despertarlo y durmió viendo desde arriba de la cama a Craig que le sonría triunfante.

—Ngh… no podía dejarlo. Evita que tenga pesadillas por las noches.

—Bien. Entonces, que pases buenas noches, Tweekers.

"Tweekers" ese apodo especial que sólo Craig podía utilizar, y que lo ponía a un más nervioso cuando escuchaba como Craig lo pronunciaba con esa voz tan… especial.

—Buenas noches, Craig —abraza al peluche y cierra los ojos para así entregarse a Morfeo con un Stripes durmiendo tranquilamente a un lado de su almohada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Yo amo escribir esta historia, se me hace tan… extraña. Es que yo escribiendo algo que no fuese tan dramático se me hace extraño y pues ustedes ya ¿entendieron mi mensaje? Sin mucho que agregar y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.  
><em>Shinigami Out<em>.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 4/10.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>With a Few Good Friends IV<strong>  
>'En una temprana tarde de domingo; me preguntaba a dónde iremos hoy'<p>

El tic tac del reloj de la habitación era lo único que se escuchaba a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Afuera se podía apreciar el sonido de los grillos y por la ventana entraba el aire fresco de la noche.

Craig observaba como dormía su amigo paranoico y nervioso, pudo apreciar el sonido de los latidos de Tweek y también el sonido de la respiración. Sólo se concentraba en escuchar eso, lo demás pasaba desapercibido; ignoraba los pequeños ronquidos de Clyde y los ruidos de afuera. Toda su concentración estaba en Tweek Tweak.

Sonrío levemente y parpadeo un poco, el sueño todavía no lo invadía…, seguramente ya eran las tres de la mañana y el continuaba observando a Tweek. En su mente llega el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuvo una videollamada con el rubio. Esa noche Tweek se había quedado en línea hasta las ocho de la mañana. Habían comenzado a hablar desde las diez de la noche y habían durado tanto tiempo hablando de cualquier estupidez. Le gustó observar como Tweek bebía del termo que contenía aquel líquido que lograba calmar a Tweek, también recuerda cuando Tweek le avisó que eran las tres de la mañana y que los gnomos que robaban sus calzoncillos llegarían en cualquier momento y le robarían la ropa interior. Pero en aquella noche, los gnomos no invadieron la habitación de Tweek y el rubio pensó que había sido porque Craig estaba con él -claro, estaban totalmente alejados, pero la presencia de Craig se podía sentir por la habitación sin la necesidad de estar ahí realmente-.

Tenía miedo que Tweek le dejase de hablar por su frialdad en algunas ocasiones y realmente si llegaba el día en que Tweek se aburriese de su compañía, ese día sería el más triste de su imperturbable y solitaria vida.

Se queda otra hora observando a Tweek y cuando por fin el sueño lo vence, termina por cerrar sus parpados y se entra a los brazos de Morfeo por primera vez en la noche, acompañado de una tonta y minúscula sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Los padres de Clyde habían dejado la casa hace aproximadamente unas dos horas y Clyde con sólo sus bóxers estaba sentando en el sofá de la sala comiendo un cereal mientras que Kevin estaba sentado al lado del castaño que desayunaba su amado cereal de bolitas de chocolate muy azucaradas, era increíble y a la vez envidiable como era que Clyde podría consumir toda esa cantidad de azucares y comidas chatarras sin engordar en lo más mínimo.<p>

Stoley observaba cada movimiento que hacia su amigo, desde cómo se llevaba la cuchara llena de esas bolitas cafés a la boca hasta observar ese pequeño liquido de leche que escurría por la barbilla de Clyde y aun sin olvidar que Clyde sólo tenía aquellos bóxer de rayas azules con rojo… hacía que miles de pensamientos pervertidos invadieran la mente del pelinegro. Sentía unos celos hacia la rubia que podía tener a toda su merced el cuerpo de Clyde cuando ella quisiera y el sólo había tenido aquel miembro en su mano una vez en su vida y se moría internamente en sentir nuevamente aquella vibración que sintió cuando Clyde se vino en su mano.

— ¿Estás bien, Kev? Te noto algo preocupado ¿te sucede algo amigo?—pregunta Clyde, deja el plato sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente.

—Estoy bien, Clyde…, sólo me preguntaba cuando despertarían tus visitas ¿sabes? Me muero por conocerlos.

—Son las diez de la mañana y esos dos siguen durmiendo…me gustaría despertarlos de la peor forma posible ¿te me unes en mi plan?

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, Clyde.

El primero en levantarse del sofá es Clyde y a continuación Kevin. Donovan se estira un poco y bosteza por el cansancio que todavía cargaba en sus hombros, vaya idiotez de sus padres levantarlo temprano para que diera buenas impresiones a sus dos visitas, si fuese por el castaño se había quedado dormido las veinticuatro horas del día.

Clyde lleva a Kevin hasta su habitación en donde dos cuerpos todavía estaban cubiertos por esos cobertores. Betsy Donovan había cerrado la ventana y había prendido el minisplit (N/A: Ustedes se preguntarán ¿acaso los Donovan son millonarios o qué carajos pasa aquí? ¡Pues lo son! Clyde vive con todos los lujos dignos de un Token Black ¿?)

Stoley casi muere al ver al cobayo que dormía sobre la almohada del rubio que reconoció como Tweek y el otro que dormía en la colchoneta inflable debería ser Craig Tucker…, Clyde le había contado varias veces que Tucker lo llamaba como "basura blanca" y eso hacía enfurecer a Clyde ya que Craig presumía demasiado por ser de New York y toda esa mierda.

Mientras tanto, Clyde se encontraba encendiendo el reproductor de música y colocó el CD del grupo "Foster the People" ¡Vaya forma de despertar a tus amigos! Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo antes de presionar el botón de reproducir, la música comenzó a sonar tan violentamente que hasta la ventana empezó a vibrar por tan alto volumen.

Tweek fue el primero en despertar y como estaba tan aturdido, terminó cayendo sobre Craig que recién despertó por el fuerte ruido, Clyde comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por toda la escena que le daban sus dos amigos. Craig al momento de sentir el cuerpo de Tweek sobre el suyo de esa manera tan brusca, ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió como Stripes comenzaba a chillar por el ruido de las bocinas.

Y eso aumento más la risa de Clyde que terminó cayendo hacia el suelo para reírse a carcajada abierta. Kevin se retiró de la habitación ya que presentía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

— ¡Clyde! ¡Basura blanca de mierda! ¡Te voy a romper las bolas!

_Robert's got a quick hand._  
><em>He'll look around the room; he won't tell you his plan.<em>  
><em>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.<em>

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>NA: Un capítulo bastante corto y que realmente no nos dijo nada…, lamento que haya salido como una gran mierda, pero era lo mejor que mi cerebro pudo dar y espero que al menos a alguien le haya gustado.

¡Mañana comienzan mis vacaciones! Así que espero terminar con este fic en dos semanas.

El fic en total sólo tendrá diez capítulos y no más.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

Shinigami Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 5/10.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>With a Few Good Friends V<br>'Hay un lazo entre nosotros que nadie puede explicar'**

Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa del establecimiento de Carls's J.R.

Clyde tenía una venda cubriendo su ojo morado que estaba hinchado por la golpiza que le había dado Craig. No pudo haberle frente al pelinegro y había sido golpeado horriblemente y le debía tanto a Tweek y a Kevin por separarlos porque seguramente Craig lo había matado si nadie hacía algo pronto. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Stripes saltó a su cara y empezó a chillar y a morderle la nariz. ¡Jodido Stripes! No cabía duda que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.

Le dirige una mirada asesina al pelinegro mayor, Craig ni le pone atención a Clyde en esos momentos, toda su concentración estaba en la conversación que entablaba con Tweek y ahora él se encontraba solo sin nadie con quien hablar, Kevin se había ido después de aquella pelea matutina y ahora el castaño se aburría mientras esperaba su orden como la de sus compañeros.

—Dios… estoy tan aburrido que pudiera morir —murmura lentamente para que nadie se dé cuenta de su comentario recién hecho. No entendía como el rubio podía soportar a alguien como Craig… era simplemente algo sin sentido. Tweek era de esos chicos que le temen a todo hasta su propia sombra y Craig era un bastardo sin sentimientos además de un ser bastante imperturbable y que le valía todo un carajo. La mente de Clyde divaga un poco y recuerda el porqué Tweek soportaba a Craig… lo quería y eso era razón suficiente para el rubio.

Mira sin la mayor importancia su alrededor, el lugar donde están los juegos estaba lleno de niños corriendo por allí y por allá mientras que sus madres trataban inútilmente de tranquilizarlos. En otra parte se hallaban comiendo un grupo de jóvenes que al parecer parecían tenían los mismos gustos que su amigo Stoley ya que no paraban de hacer gestos algo graciosos y sin darse cuenta una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

¿Qué sentía por su amigo Stoley realmente? Es cierto que lo quería como un hermano, pero también era consciente de que Kevin a veces se le quedaba viendo por mucho rato mientras que las mejillas del pelinegro se teñían de un color carmín. Pero, no podía estar con Stoley ya que tenía a su novia rubia y no cambiaría por nada del mundo a alguien como Bebe Stevens que lo hacía un estúpido cada vez que estaba al lado de ella y ni hablar como era la rubia cuando mantenían relaciones ¡Era como llegar al cielo!

No. El no podía estar enamorado de Kevin ya que su corazón y su cuerpo tiene por todas partes marcado el nombre de Barbara Stevens.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro estaba por entregar la orden de la mesa seis cuando reconoce a un rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de un pelinegro y el rubio no dejaba de sonreírle a aquel tipo.<p>

Acaso… ¿Tweek había viajado a Texas para volver a verlo? Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Tweek y con deja toda la pereza a la basura y se acerca hasta la mesa que estaba ocupado por tres chicos. Deja la orden en la mesa y ve como Tweek lo mira con aquellos hermosos orbes verdes que le robaron millones de suspiro cuando tuvo aquella relación amorosa con Tweek cuando vivía en los Ángeles.

— ¿Christophe? —pregunta nerviosamente el rubio y dirige una mirada rápida a Craig que no dejaba de presenciar la escena que apenas estaba iniciando. Clyde mira al mesero y lo reconoce rápido ya que ambos estudian en la misma Universidad.

— ¡Hey, Chris! ¿Qué tal te está yendo en estas vacaciones? —pregunta Clyde, Tweek es el primero en mirar a Clyde con una expresión digna de un ¿what the fuck? ¿de dónde conocía a Chris?

— ¡Ack! ¿se conocen? —se aventura a preguntar el rubio y observa como Chris asiente con la cabeza.

Craig observaba con mucha atención la escena ¿quién carajo era ese castaño desconocido?

—Disculpa Christophe…, ese es tu nombre ¿no es así? —habla Craig y el castaño vuelve a asentir. — ¡Carajo! ¿es que tu no hablas, idiota que no deja de asentir?

— ¡Craig! —grita Tweek pero ya era demasiado tarde, Chris agarra de la camisa a Craig y lo obliga a pararse del asiento.

— ¿A quién le llamas "idiota", estúpido de mierda? —habla por primera vez Chris y mira con odio al bastardo que lo llamo idiota enfrente de su ex novio y efectivamente Chris era aún más alto que Craig. Christophe visualizo al rubio que temblaba e inmediatamente soltó a Craig. —Lo siento Tweek… no quise asustarte ¿me perdonas?

— ¡Ack! Claro Chris; perdona a Craig no sabe que eres muy… agresivo cuando alguien se insulta.

Christophe le sonríe al rubio y Tweek le regresa la sonrisa a Ze Mole y Clyde grababa todo a través de su Iphone con una cara de ¡what the hell! Quería ver como Chris le partía los testículos a Craig.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —pregunta Craig.

— ¡Ack! Así es, Craig. Christophe fue mi novio cuando estuvo viviendo en California por unos meses pero tuvo que irse hasta Texas por asuntos familiares y es una gran coincidencia encontrarnos nuevamente —responde Tweek.

Clyde suelta un ¡Oh, no me jodas! Mientras que Craig perdía los colores de la cara… oh gran mierda…, sus planes de confesarse sus sentimientos hacia Tweek se habían ido al carajo cuando supo que ese bastardo había sido el ex novio del chico paranoico y asustadizo de los gnomos roba calzones.

—Oh mierda…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Sólo otros cinco capítulos más y esta historia llegará a su fin! No pude evitar poner algo de Christeek ya que es una de mis parejas crack que más me gustan.

_Shinigami Out_.


	6. Chapter 6

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Angst

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 6/10.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>With a Few Good Friends VI<br>'Nunca hubiera soñado que amaría a alguien como tú'**

— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Tweekers? —se pregunta a sí mismo Tucker.

El agua caía y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo; borrando así cada rastro de su pequeña sesión de masturbación que tuvo hace rato en la habitación de Clyde. Sólo Craig se encontraba en la casa de los Donovan, los padres del castaño estaban trabajando y los chicos habían salido al cine. Tucker se negó a acompañarlos cuando se enteró que también iría Christophe.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash Back~<strong>

—Y pensaba que sería buena idea ir al cine ¿qué opinas, Craig? —pregunta el castaño que veía la cartelera de las funciones desde su lap top. Craig le dirige una mirada indiferente, y asiente con la cabeza. —Bien. ¿Y tú, Tweek?

— ¡Gah! eso sería genial, Clyde ¿por qué no invitamos también a este Kevin o a Bebe? —sugiere el rubio.

—Bebe saldrá con esta Wendy, una amiga suya; creo que Kevin iba a ir a una de sus convenciones de comics ¿qué tal si invitamos a este Chris?

Craig al oír aquel nombre de la persona que comenzaba a odiar internamente dejó de acariciar el lomo de Stripes y toda su atención se centró a la conversación que iniciaría entre Clyde y Tweek.

— ¿Chris? —pregunta Tweek con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Craig frunce el ceño molesto por el sonrojo de Tweek, deja a Stripes en el suelo y el pequeño cobayo va hasta dónde está Tweek; Craig se levanta del sofá y sale de la habitación no sin antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta haciendo que tanto ambos chicos como el cobayo pegaran un pequeño salto por el ruido.

— ¡Jodido Tucker! Si rompes algo ¡te lo voy a cobrar, cabrón de mierda! —grita alarmado Clyde que se había levantado de la silla para revisar si a la puerta no le había pasado algo.

Tweek se acerca al umbral de la puerta que era revisada por el castaño que no dejaba de susurrar insultos dirigidos al pelinegro.

—Iré a hablar con él, Clyde.

—Ese bastardo hijo de puta… ten cuidado Tweek. No vaya a golpearte o algo el muy cabrón.

Tweek sonríe por el comentario de su amigo el castaño y niega con la cabeza antes de marcharse detrás de Tucker, voltea a ver a Clyde y agrega:

—Nada de eso. ¡Ack! Craig puede ser un bastardo a veces, pero verás que logró calmarlo.

En el jardín de los Donovan. Craig fumaba un cigarrillo, sentando en el césped artificial suelta un insulto dirigido al castaño que apestaba a tierra húmeda todo el tiempo. Aquel sujeto no le aspiraba confianza alguna y en las últimas semanas que habían pasado notaba como Tweek se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Christophe.

— ¿Craig? ¿Estás bien? —Tweek pregunta e inmediatamente se sienta a un lado del pelinegro que se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios y asiente para responder la pregunta recién hecha por Tweek. — ¿Quieres hablar del tema? No sé qué te dio cuando Clyde sugirió que Chris pudiera acompañarlos al cin…

—No voy a ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Ack! ¡Acabas de aceptar hace un rato!

—No quiero ir ¿de acuerdo? Deja de joder con el tema.

—Craig… ¿estás bien? —pregunta Tweek un poco alarmado, Craig actuaba como un verdadero marica celoso cuando alguien decía o comentaba algo acerca de su ex pareja.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a follar con tu novio al cine y me dejas a mí en pa…?

Una bofetada lo hizo callarse, se llevó una mano a la zona en dónde había recibido el golpe y después observa a Tweek.

— ¡Eres un hijo de perra, Tucker! ¡Ack! Bastardo insensible —le da otra bofetada antes de levantarse y irse nuevamente con Clyde a la habitación. Craig observa al rubio alejándose, derrama pequeñas lágrimas no por el dolor que sentía físicamente por los dos golpes recibidos por Tweek, lloraba porque Tweek se alejaba poco a poco y no podía hacer nada evitar aquel distanciamiento que comenzaba formarse entre los dos.

Se levantó del suelo y cuando cruzó el umbral para entrar a la vivienda recibió un golpe directo al estómago por cortesía de Clyde Donovan.

—Eres un bastardo, Craig. Hiciste que Tweek llorara, cabrón —sujeta la mano de Tweek y ambos salen a la cochera para ir a recoger a Christophe.

Se lleva una mano al estómago tratando de recuperar el aire que había sido robado por el golpe de su amigo amante de los tacos y lo último que escucha es el sonido del portón cerrándose. Se encontraba solo y todo por sus estupideces.

"Hiciste que Tweek llorara" esa frase se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Craig entró a la habitación que temporalmente sería su habitación y sin fuerzas de nada cayó a la cama, abrazó la almohada que era Tweek para embriagarse del olor del rubio adicto al café.

—Perdóname Tweek… soy un idiota contigo. Perdóname por favor…

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando se harto de estar en la cama de sintiéndose un total miserable, y fue hasta la lap top del castaño. Checó las páginas favoritas de su amigo y se topó con una pornografía de vídeos de gays. Vio unos seis vídeos y en cada uno de ellos se imaginaba que eran Tweek y el, los que hacían esas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado sin pudor alguno. Se corrió dos veces, la última vez soltó un gemido de placer antes de murmurar el nombre del rubio del que se encontraba enamorado. Cerró la página, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

**~The End Flash Back~**

* * *

><p>Salió de la ducha y se cambió con ropa nueva. Se acostó en su cama inflable para quedar profundamente dormido.<p>

_Te amo Tweekers…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>NA: No sé qué me sucede que ya no narro como antes, espero que a nadie le moleste como mi narración cambió así de repente.

Sólo cuatro capítulos más y ¡Good Bye! El fic llega a su fin y podré dedicarme a S.S.S (Sea Lo Que Sea Será) y D.A.W ( Dreaming Of Another World) Creo que este año me dedicaré a escribir muchos fics multichapter Creek.

**¡25 días faltan para mi cumpleaños! ¡Asdf!¡Estoy taaan feliz! ;w;**

No tengo nada más que agregar, así que nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

_Shinigami Out_.

P.D: Quiero escribir un OneShot CraigxButters -/-


	7. Chapter 7

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Angst

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 7/10.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.  
>Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y por hacer platica del capítulo por el Messenger (¿?) <strong>

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>With a Few Good Friends VII<br>'Take On Me'

— ¿Podemos hablar Tweek? —pregunta Craig; Tweek alza una ceja por la pregunta recién hecha ¿Craig pensaba disculparse? —Hablemos en el jardín, por favor.

Craig es el primero en encaminarse afuera de la casa de los Donovan, y Tweek duda si ir hablar con Craig, todavía continuaba molesto con él y no quería hablarle al menos por hoy. Tweek siente la mano del castaño sobre su hombro y voltea para enfrentar la mirada que le daba el castaño, jamás Clyde se había visto tan serio como ahora.

—Sé que sientes algo por ese cabrón y lo mejor es que arreglen sus asuntos. No quiero que el resto del verano ustedes dos estén peleando por la mierda que te hizo el cabrón de Tucker. Ve a hablar con él y si llega a insultarte otra vez, no dudes en avisarme —aparta su mano del hombro de Tweek y se dirige hasta su habitación dejando a un Tweak confundido en medio de la sala.

Suelta un suspiro y va hasta el jardín, visualiza a Craig que se observando la piscina mientras esperaba por él. Se para al lado del pelinegro y espera que Craig comience a hablar o que directamente se disculpe por haberlo ofendido de esa estúpida manera.

—Perdón por lo de esta tarde, Tweek —habla sin despegar la mirada en el agua de la piscina—.Fui un idiota contigo por decirte aquello.

Tweek al contrario de Tucker, no quitaba su mirada de Craig, la cara imperturbable de Craig ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos azules se veían tan hermosos al ser reflejo del agua que había enfrente de ambos.

— ¿Estabas molesto por algo? Se sincero conmigo, he notado como te pones cuando escuchas el nombre de Christophe, también he notado como te comportas cuando él viene a pasar el rato con nosotros cuando no está trabajando. ¿No te agrada?

—No. No me agrada. De hecho lo detesto —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y temía comenzar a llorar enfrente de Tweek —. Cada vez que te veo con él, comienzo a sentir celos, miedo…, tengo miedo de que vuelvas a estar con él.

—Craig…

—Déjame terminar, Tweek —voltea a ver a Tweek para quedar frente a frente. Sin controlar sus propios impulsos, besa los labios carnosos de Tweekers y empieza a moverlos un poco; pasan unos cuantos segundos y por fin Tweek reacciona y lleva sus manos al cuello de Tucker para profundizar el beso. Craig muerde el labio inferior del rubio, Tweak suelta un gemido; Craig aprovecha esa distracción para meter en la cavidad del rubio su lengua y jugar con la lengua de Tweek. Lleva sus manos a la cadera de Tweek y la pega a su cuerpo para que sienta la erección que comenzaba a crecer por los besos de su Tweekers.

—Craig… —susurra Tweek, comenzaba a sentir emociones que jamás había experimentado con Christophe y eso comenzaba a matarlo por todo el placer que comenzaba a sentir. Siente como Craig se inclina un poco a la derecha y ambos terminan cayendo dentro del agua, pero en ningún momento Craig soltó a Tweek.

(N/A: Cof…ahí entraba un lemmon pero, no me encuentro inspirada para escribir uno ahora mismo)

* * *

><p>—Joder Tweek, mis papás casi los matan a los dos por encontrar sus ropas flotando en la piscina mientras gemías como una autentica virgen.<p>

Tweek se sonroja por el comentario del castaño, abraza una almohada para cubrir su sonrojo.

—Eso fue un mal momento, no pude terminar por la llegada de tus padres.

— ¡Craig! ¡Ack! ¿No te da algo de vergüenza por lo que pasó hace una hora?

—Mmm… sinceramente no, Tweeks. Fue la mejor experiencia que tuve a lo que concierne a mis relaciones con otras personas, ¿sabes Tweek? Eres muy estrecho y eso me gusta.

Un puñetazo llega sin previo aviso y es lo suficiente fuerte para derrumbarlo de la cama en donde Clyde, Tweek y el conversaban por lo ocurrido.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Ack! esos temas no se dicen así como así —Tweek estaba listo para comenzar una pelea con su ahora actual novio y le rompería las bolas si era necesario por hacerlo callar. Craig sonríe divertido y le hace un guiño al rubio que al ver ese pequeño gesto por parte del pelinegro sus mejillas se cubren de rojo nuevamente —. ¡Craig!

— ¡Guarden silencio! —grita la recién llegada Betsy Donovan que los tres chicos guardan silencio, Clyde cierra los ojos con frustración ya que sabía lo que se vendría a continuación—. Tweek y Craig acabó de llamar a sus madres y les conté lo ocurrido.

Tweek se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar ese grito que retenía en su garganta, ¡La presión! Empieza a respirar muy rápido, señal que pronto le daría un ataque de nervios.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana por la mañana, chicos. Cuando sus madres estén presentes.—finaliza Betsy antes de cerrar la puerta.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡OH! ¿Ahora todos van a matarme por dejarlo hasta ahí? Y lo peor de todo es que sólo faltan tres capítulos y al carajo con el fic xD ¡asdf! Se viene una escena de madres e hijos :D

Shinigami Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Angst

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 8/10.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.  
>Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews <strong>

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>With a Few Good Friends VIII<br>'Game'

**Clyde POV**

Mi amada madre puede llegar a veces ser la más irritante de todas las madres de este planeta. Vaya ridiculez la suya en llamar a las madres de Craig y Tweek. Por lo más sagrado a mi me hizo lo mismo cuando "jugaba" con Bebe hace un par de meses en la piscina y en un rato ya estaba Mrs. Stevens sentada en la sala asesinadme con su mirada y todo gracias a mi amada Betsy Donovan. Y ahora se repetía la misma historia pero con protagonistas diferentes, aquello me causaba algo de risa, pero a la vez supe que se aproximaba una tormenta que nadie podía detener o tal vez si...

* * *

><p>Cuando empezaba a relacionarme con Craig y Tweek; mi mamá había entrado a mi lap top y entró al muro de mis dos nuevas amistades y les sacó los facebooks y messengers de las madres de los dos y eso me causó muchos problemas con Craig que le explicará como carajos su madre comenzó a relacionarse con los Donovan, con Tweek fue todo diferente, él se alegró de que su madre tuviera nuevas amistades, Tweek era totalmente lo contrario a Craig y eso me tranquilizaba, a todos les agradaba, pero para Craig soy un gran gilipollas que no causa más que problemas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ver la expresión de mis dos compañeros de habitación…, me dan ganas de carcajearme, pero eso sólo me causaría problemas con el cabrón de Craig. Tweek se sienta en uno de los bordes de la cama, apostaba $100 dólares a que pronto comenzaría con sus ataques de nervios, y efectivamente no pasa ni un segundo cuando se lleva sus manos a su cabello rubio y empieza a jalarlos; Craig se acerca hasta donde está Tweek y lo sujeta de las muñecas para que deje de hacer eso y funciona.<p>

Yo soy un simple espectador, estoy recargando en la pared viendo aquella conmovedora escena de mis dos amigos.

La escena se rompe cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Craig y este se acerca hasta donde estoy yo

— ¡Tú! ¡Cabrón de mierda! —me grita Craig, lleva ambas manos hasta el inicio de mi playera y me sostiene con fuerza.

— ¡Ack! ¡Craig! —Tweek se levanta de dónde estaba sentado y se acerca dónde estamos Craig y yo, no pongo resistencia. Estaba listo para el sermón que me daría el cabrón de Tucker.

Craig estaba a punto de golpearme cuando su iPhone comienza a sonar y me suelta. Se acerca hasta su mochila en dónde tenía guardado el aparato y me da una última fulminada con la mirada antes de contestar.

**The End Clyde POV**

* * *

><p>— ¿Mamá? (NA: Partes en cursiva es la conversación de los padres de Tucker)

—_Craig ¿es cierto lo que Betsy me contó cuando me llamó por teléfono?_

—Así es y ni pienses venir hasta aquí por mí.

— _¡No me hables así, Craig Tucker! Ahora mismo hablarás con tu papá. _

…

— _¿Craig? ¿por qué tu mamá está tan alterada?_

—Papá, soy gay.

—_Oh. _

— _¡Thomas! No le digas "oh" que esto es un problema muy serio. _

—_Yo le digo "oh" a quién quiera. _

Hastiado de la conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado, cuelga y apaga su iPhone. Les dirige una mirada rápida a Tweek y en especial a Clyde de qué no pregunté nada acerca de lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

— ¿Craig? ¿eran tus papás? —pregunta el rubio, Craig se limita a asentir levemente para después dejarse caer en la colchoneta que era su cama temporal.

Tweek siente una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca el pequeño celular -nada moderno- del bolsillo y se pone a leer el mensaje recibido de parte de sus padres.

_Querido Hijo, _

_No nos molesta lo que Betsy Donovan nos comentó lo sucedido entre Craig y tu, ya que sabemos que Craig es un buen chico y sabrá cuidar bien de ti. _

_Con amor, tus padres._

_P.D: Además tenemos fe en que Craig será igual a Chrisito._

Deja caer el celular al suelo y cae de lado a la cama de Clyde, a sus padres les valía un carajo lo que hiciera con su vida y eso era tan triste para él. Odiaba la poca atención recibida de sus padres y las historias sin fina de su papá. ¡Quería ayuda! Y nadie se la daba.

Clyde sale de la habitación, toda esa tensión lo estaba sofocando. Se cruza con su madre en las escaleras y le sonríe con burla.

—Esta vez no has ganado, mamá.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Confort/Angst

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 9/10.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.  
><strong>**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews **

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>With a Few Good Friends IX<br>'Me enamoré'

**Kevin POV**

Mi pequeña soledad se hacía grande día a día y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía que confesar mis sentimientos hacia Clyde lo cuanto posible, no podía seguir resistiendo todos estos sentimientos que tengo guardados en lo más profundo de mi ser. Tengo que decirle de una vez…

Tocó varias veces la puerta de entrada de los Donovan y me abre Tweek, el amigo de Clyde, este se hace a un lado y me deja pasar. Los chicos se encontraban viendo una película y las bebidas como las palomitas estaban sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Cuando Clyde me ve, se levanta del suelo y viene a saludarme como los típicos amigos que somos… sólo amigos…

—Tengo algo que decirte, Clyde ¿podemos hablar a solas? —le dijo mientras el deja de abrazarme para verme con aquella cara de desorientación total. Clyde podía ser un tonto a veces, pero quiero que él sea mi pequeño tonto…

—Está bien, Kevin. Chicos al rato regresamos —le avisa a sus dos compañeros temporales de habitación y me lleva hasta su habitación. Al entrar al cuarto, todo estaba en su lugar, los chicos se irían mañana y ya habían empacado la mayoría de sus cosas —. ¿De qué quieres hablarme, Kevin? —. Me sonríe como el sólo sabe hacerlo y esas sonrisas que él me dedica hace que quiera derretirme en ese mismo instante.

—Clyde. Sabes que somos amigos desde hace un tiempo — Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, toda su atención estaba en mí y mis piernas tiemblan un poco, debía decirle lo que siento de una vez —. Me gustas Clyde, me gustas desde hace tiempo.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más, está sorprendido y sólo espero lo que me tenga que decir. Mi corazón continúa latiendo cada vez más fuerza, me temo mucho de que Clyde pueda oírlos. Sus labios se abren y se cierran…, está nervioso y lo sé. Lo conozco muy bien para darme cuenta de todas las significados que expresan sus expresiones.

**I LOVE LIOU**

—Kevin… —su voz suena muy bajo, continua sorprendido y todos mis temores aparecen y no quiero parecer débil ante él, no todavía… —. No…, no puedo corresponderte.

Con tan sólo tres palabras mi mundo se viene abajo, no le doy tiempo de seguirme cuando ya me hayo fuera de su casa, mis piernas comienzan a correr a cualquier dirección, oigo sus gritos detrás de mí y yo corro aun más rápido. Lo sabía ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? Él tiene a la grandiosa Bebe Stevens y yo sólo soy un adicto a los comics, no tengo valor alguno…, soy un nadie…

Chocó contra algo o alguien, Clyde ya quedó varios metros alejado de mí, sus gritos ya no se escuchan y ahora si puedo empezar a llorar como un bebé que le quitan su biberón.

Un hombre más alto que yo me voltea a ver y lo reconozco al instante, es Christophe.

—Perdón Chris ¿sabes? yo ya me iba, lo siento —me levantó del suelo dispuesto a largarme a mi habitación para sentirme el ser más miserable de la historia en los chicos rechazados.

Me sujeta del brazo con algo de fuerza y me ve con aquella mirada fría, tiene una playera ajustada y puedo ver todos aquellos músculos que seguramente han sido trabajados por año.

— ¿Le confesaste a Clyde lo que sentías por él? —me pregunta, yo me quedó helado al instante ¿Cómo era que el….? ¿Quién le dijo que yo siento algo por…?

—Eres muy obvio ¿lo sabías? Nadie vino a decirme, con sólo observarte en como lo observas y como te pones cuando hablas con él… eres muy predecible.

—Chris… lo siento, pero debo irme a casa —intento zafarme de su agarre, pero ahora sus dos manos sostienen mis brazos.

—Si necesitas desahogarte, aquí me tienes.

Sus brazos rodean mi pequeño cuerpo y siento su calor…, Chris es bastante cálido. Mis lágrimas por fin salen y me aferro más en ese abrazo, y el acaricia mi espalda como si fuese de algún material delicado. Con débil voz agrego:

—Gracias…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Por las chicas que esperaban la pareja Stolovan, por favor ¿me pueden perdonar? Sólo que no quería romper el pequeño Clybe a todo esto y bueno…, al menos Kevin tiene a Christophe :3 así que todo el mundo ¿contento?<p>

Les quiero informar que el próximo ya es el último. (Primer fic multichapter que termino)

Y a las lectoras que leen "Sea Lo Que Sea Será" deben prepararse psicológicamente, se viene mucho drama :3 ¡oh dulce drama!

* * *

><p>Pequeño Avance de mi OneShot Kyman:<p>

**¿Where are my friends now?  
><strong>**Cartman siempre ha sentido que es un cero a la izquierda, sus amigos ni siquiera actúan como sus amigos y su madre había fallecido hace unos meses atrás en un accidente. Ahora nadie se preocupa por él, ya nadie se preocupa por Eric Cartman. El chico de huesos grandes jamás sale de casa. Kyle harto de la actitud infantil de Cartman decide visitarlo para dejar toda esa actuación que no llevará a ningún lado. **

**Al entrar a la casa se encuentra con una gran sorpresa…**

—**Eric… ¿por qué…? —el judío cae de rodillas, tratando de ignorar la perturbadora escena que esta a escasos centímetros de él.**

* * *

><p>Okey! No más spoilers :) sé muy bien que la mayoría de mis amistades no les gusta el Kyman ó Cartyle y seguramente el fic no tenga tanta audiencia ¿o quién sabe?<p>

En fin… nos leemos en el último capítulo.

Shinigami Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Título: With a Few Good Friends

Categorías: FriendShip/Humor/Romance/

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 10/10.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><strong>With a Few Good Friends X<br>'Nunca hubiera soñado que amaría a alguien como tú'**

Música, colores fosforescentes, niños gritando por la euforia de ese momento, parejas que paseaban por los puestos. El gran festival estaba en su mayor esplendor, el clima estaba bastante agradable, pronto los días de otoño llegarían en un par de días y todas las maravillosas experiencias del verano morirían al igual que las hojas de los árboles. Vuelven los días de luz adormecida…, de luz de tranquilidad.

En uno de los tantos puestos, dos parejas jugaban al tira al blanco y el premio era un gran oso de peluche. Clyde ya había perdido alrededor de veinte dólares y todo por el estúpido oso que Bebe quería para su colección. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Si los hombres coleccionan algo lo tachan de infantil y si una mujer lo hace es "normal" ya que según ellas jamás dejarán esa etapa de niña jamás.

—Hombre, ríndete de una puta vez o te terminaras todo el dinero en ese estúpido juego —el pelinegro sujeta el suéter rojo de Clyde y jala sin el menor cuidado alguno, llevaban media hora en ese estúpido juego de mierda y el castaño no dejaba de llorar por no darle el puto centro —. Dime ¿qué tan difícil es hacer esta mierda? —sujeta un dardo y al primero intento le da en el centro, dejando a Clyde sorprendido al igual que Tweek, el rubio ni siquiera había dicho algo en esa media hora y Bebe hace rato que había ido al baño —. Clyde, agarra ese estúpido oso de felpa y dáselo a Bebe; omite la parte de que no lo ganaste tú. Vamos, Tweek.

El pelinegro comienza a caminar y el pobre paranoico de Tweek le da una última mirada al castaño que seguía con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de hacer su amigo "_Craig, ya lo conoces puede ser un bastardo sensible_" le dice por última vez Tweek antes de irse con el pelinegro.

—Tweek —lo llama Tucker, el rubio aprisa su marcha y se queda a un lado del pelinegro —. Vamos a ir a un lugar más… íntimo para ver los jodidos fuegos artificiales.

El atardecer ya había terminado hace unos minutos y Craig esta algo ansioso en compartir ese pequeño momento con Tweek a solas. Sin el ruidoso, llorón de Clyde y de su novia, Bebe Stevens. Lleva al rubio hasta al río más cercano, aun estaban algo cercas del festival ya que aún se podían oír los gritos de los niños. Los dos se quedan viendo la cristalina agua y en sus mentes llega el recuerdo de que hace unas semanas atrás estuvieron ellos ahí dentro, jugando junto con el pequeño Stripes. Sólo ellos tres.

_En_ _cinco minutos empiezan los juegos artificiales_, anuncia una voz a lo lejos.

Los nervios invaden a Craig; sólo cinco minutos y tendría que decirle a su novio que… No, todavía no podía decirlo, es algo bastante delicado y seguramente cuando terminara de hablar, Tweek lo golpearía con algo, la presión invadiría el pequeño cuerpo de Tweek y el sería el único culpable.

Ni siquiera sabe cuándo es que Tweek tomo asiento en el césped que dejaba de ser verde para llegar a ser un color más café por la llegada próxima del otoño. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar cuando se sienta en el frío césped. No sabe por qué esos horribles nervios se apoderan de él en el momento más importante de su relación con Tweek y seguirá sin saberlo hasta que sus labios saquen esas palabras. La mano de Tweek lo sujeta, el rubio entrelaza sus manos con las suyas, pero eso sólo logra ponerlo más nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien, Craig? —el rubio pregunta y cuando Craig iba a responder, el cielo es invadido por los juegos artificiales. ¿Tan rápido habían pasado los cinco minutos? El momento había llegado y tenía que decirlo de una maldita vez.

Se acerca hasta el oído de Tweak, traga saliva para poder comenzar a hablar.

—Me gustas, Tweek. Quiero que vivas conmigo en New York a partir de las vacaciones de invierno.

Okey… eso fue demasiado rápido que ni el pobre rubio teniendo la voz penetrante de su novio en su oído pudo entender todo lo que le dijo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tweek —sostiene el rostro del rubio con sus dos manos, se acerca un poco hasta sentir la respiración de Tweek, los fuegos artificiales iluminan el rostro de Tweeks y eso le da una escena hermosa al pelinegro nervioso—. Me gustas ¿sí? Quiero que vivas conmigo en New York ¿por qué? Porqué desde que me enamoré de ti, no puedo tenerte cerca o muero, eres mi nueva droga. Y soy un maldito adicto a tu amor, a tus acaricias, y a tus besos.

El último fuego artificial ilumina el cielo, no solamente ilumino el cielo nocturno, sino que además ilumino el pequeño beso que tuvieron Craig y Tweek.

—Acepto irme a vivir contigo, Craig. Te… te…

— ¿Me amas? Yo también te amo, Tweekers. Estar contigo me hace sentir completo. Me gusta todo de ti.

—Cra-aig… me gusta tu sonrisa, me gustan tus besos, me gusta tu cabello negro, me gusta cuando me acaricias y ¡ack! provocas mis temblores como ahora mismo…, me has enamorado y no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Te amo, Tweek…, haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sonreír de ahora en adelante.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi querido y apreciado TEAM PUKE RAINBOW por ser las únicas que me siguieron de principio a final. (Al igual que gabiiii981 )<p>

Es un final abierto, ustedes pueden imaginarse la cara de los Tucker al enterarse de que habrá un nuevo miembro viviendo con ellos, la relación extraña entre Kevin y Christophe y otras escenas que jamás darán a luz (no por mi parte)

Mi primer multichapter terminado y soy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeños avances de Sea Lo Que Sea Será<strong>:

**Sea Lo Que Sea Será XLI**  
><strong>'Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti'<strong>

—No dejaré que te acerques a ellos, Scott.

— ¿Y qué harás tu para impedirlo? Eres un imbécil incapacitado, ya no te puedes mover a excepción de esa silla de ruedas que te ayuda o cuando esta ese Brad contigo —le da un beso en la frente y después en los labios al castaño —. No puedes hacer nada para impedir mis movimientos. **Eres sólo mi pequeño imbécil incapacito al cual me follo todas las noches.** Te ves tan hermoso con todo tu cuerpo desnudo a mi merced, aquellas hermosas cicatrices que te hice se ven tan hermosas en tu cuerpo.

* * *

><p>¡Oh! Ahora querrán matarme por la crueldad, el drama que se viene a nuestro amado fic S.S.S.<p>

¡Nos leemos en S.S.S.!

Shinigami Out.


End file.
